Nothing More Than To Be Loved
by The acctual Mrs. Ron Weasley
Summary: What if Bellatrix Lestrange had left behind the lovechild of The Dark Lord Voldemort? What happens to a child born in a world of hate, who wants nothing more than to be loved? Bellatrix and Voldemort are both dead during this story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (duh!) and I did take some things from the first book and put them inhere.**

Morgana Riddle grew up, alone, in an orphanage. She had no friends; she was alone in the world. Her only connection to the people who would've been called her parents was a withered, torn blanket and a small, scribbled note. The note stated that her name was Morgana Bellatrix Riddle, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle, Jr. No one she had ever spoken to had heard of her parents.

•••

She had been at the orphanage for eleven long years without a single visitor, when on her eleventh birthday a strange woman arrived at her room and called her by her first name.

"Morgana?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," She answered with a firm smile.

"What do want?" Morgana asked.

"I am here to ask you to come to my school. It is a school for children with special talents." She told Morgana.

"I don't have any special talents." Morgana said desolately. McGonagall smiled.

"Have you ever done something no one else could do or that logic couldn't explain?"

Morgana reluctantly nodded her head remembering back to when a bully had set her blanket on fire. She had watched it burn; screaming, pleading it to stop, when suddenly the flames had extinguished and the burnt parts of the blanket had started weaving themselves back together, no longer black.

She had deemed herself crazy that day and had never left the orphanage since that day. That had been three years ago.

"The teachers at this school will teach you how to harness these talents and use them as you wish." McGonagall said.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Morgana asked not wanting it to be too good to be true.

"Just like your father," McGonagall said under her breath pulling out a wand.

"_Wingardrium Leviosa_" she said pointing at Morgana's hat on the night stand. It slowly floated into the air and fell as McGonagall flicked her wrist.

"You knew my father?" Morgana asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"I did, he's dead now." She said, with a dark look in her eye. Tears prickled at the edges of Morgana's eyes. Why was she crying? She hadn't even known him.

"Did you know my mother?" She asked with a dying hope in her eyes.

"Yes, she died also," McGonagall answered, more kindly this time seeing the look on the young girl's face.

"Your parent's were witch and wizard, Morgana, you are a witch."

"I have no money!" Morgana said panicked.

"Your mother left you behind quite a bit of money."

"Oh, does that mean I get to leave this place?"

"Only during the school year, you'll come back for summer holidays."

"How will I get my supplies, how will I know what to get?" Morgana asked panicked.

"The groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid will take you to London, where you can get all of your things…"

•••

McGonagall remembered when she had asked Hagrid to take Morgana to London,

"Why are we trainin' th' daughter o' th' worst wizard t' ever walk th' planet?" Hagrid had thundered.

"Because she was not raised by Voldemort or Bellatrix. She knows nothing about her past. We can hope that her growing up in the Muggle world will have repelled her from the ways of her parents." McGonagall had calmly told Hagrid.

"Well I'll be civil t'er but I'll tell ya I won't like 'er."

'We'll see Hagrid, we'll see." McGonagall had answered.

•••

"Here is a letter with the necessary supplies, rules and such fro Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suspect that I will see you on the first day of school." McGonagall said handing her an envelope.

"But how will I get to the school?" Morgana asked.

"The letter will explain, and I will arrange it with the director of the orphanage. Goodbye dear, have a nice summer."

Morgana opened the letter as soon as McGonagall had left the room.

_Dear Morgana Riddle,_

_You have been selected to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September 1__st__ you will go to King's Cross, Platform 9¾. There you will board The Hogwart's Express, which will take you to Hogwart's. There you will be sorted in to one of four school houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. After that you will be shown to the common room of your house. You will live in a room with the children of your age, gender and house. For more information on the rules or history of Hogwart's you can buy or borrow from our library, Hogwart's: A History. Included with this letter there is a list of the supplies needed for your first year at Hogwart's._

_Happy summer,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Morgana scrambled to find the page with the list of supplies.

_First years will require:_

_**Uniform**_

_Three sets of plain work robes, black_

_One plain , pointed hat for day wear, black_

_One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar_

_One winter cloak, black, silver fastenings_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**Set of books**_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, Edition 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_Transfiguration by Padma Patil_

_Herbology for Beginners by Neville Longbottom_

_Potions and Potion Making by Betty Meddler_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Surviving the Dark Arts by Hermione Weasley _

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron, pewter, size 2_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_(Optional) 1 cat OR owl OR toad OR rat_

_First years are not permitted to bring their own broomsticks._

•••

Morgana was overcome with joy. For the first time in her life she felt like she had a reason to live. The week before Hagrid came to take her to London her attitude skyrocketed. She was humming to herself, said pleas and thank you and had even said good morning to the director. The day eventually came and the girl couldn't sit still. She paced around her room until the director came and told her that the man that was to take her to London was here. She rushed past her and down the stairs. The man at the bottom of the stairs was giant. She'd never seen a bigger man in her life.

"Mr. Hagrid?" she asked nervously. He looked as if he could eat her whole.

"Good mornin'." He answered her with irritation.

"We'd best be going then." he told her. She followed him outside, bubbling with excitement. When she got outside and saw that there was no vehicle she became curious.

"How are we getting to London?" she asked.

"You'll see." he told her with a smile tugging at his mouth. She continued to follow him silently. When they were out of the village she began to get nervous.

"We aren't walking are we?" she asked. Hagrid chuckled.

"No we'll be using this." he said as they walked into the clearing where there was the biggest motorcycle Morgana could have ever imagined.

"Why is it all the way out here? Why didn't you drive it into the village?" she asked.

"This motorcycle isn't for drivin', it's for flyin'." Morgana's mouth dropped open.

"A _flying _motorcycle?" she asked in disbelief. Hagrid grunted in acknowledgement as he started the motorcycle.

"Well are you just gonna stand there?" Hagrid asked her. Morgana flushed and stepped into the sidecar. Her stomach lurched as the motorcycle floated into the air and sped forward. Hagrid pressed a button the front of the motorcycle but nothing happened as far as Morgana could tell.

"WHAT DID THAT DO?" Morgana yelled over the wind.

"THE INVISIBILITY BOOSTER. NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE US NOW." Hagrid yelled back.

•••

The rest of the trip to London, Morgana ogled at the sights of green, rolling hills and small villages. When Morgana spotted Big Ben she could hardly contain her excitement, by then the scenery had changed and wasn't so spectacular. Hagrid soon brought the motorcycle down on a dirt road and pressed the Invisibility Booster. They arrived in London and next thing Morgana knew Hagrid had parked the motorcycle next to a very old building.

"Welcome t' th' Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said walking inside the building. Morgana quickly followed him inside. A smiling witch was standing beside the counter in the pub.

"Hullo Hagrid! And who might this be?" she asked with a smile.

"Morgana Riddle," Morgana answered timidly. The smiling witched abruptly stopped smiling and backed away from them with an alarmed look on her face.

"Hagrid, why-" the witch started.

"We'd best be goin'." Hagrid interrupted her. Morgana curiously stared at the witch as she followed Hagrid out a door that led to any alley. Hagrid took an old pink umbrella out of his jacket and started tapping bricks on the wall with it. When he appeared to be done he stepped back from the wall. The wall started rearranging itself into a doorway, which revealed Diagon Alley and the Wizarding world to Morgana Riddle for the first time.

**A/N: I'm stuck about what important HP characters to put in this story, review with ideas and what part they should have in the story. Thanx! **


End file.
